


Oh, Turpentine Erase Me Whole

by littlemissnicole



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bakunawa au, M/M, and their Bakunawa boy au, for bird, it is super soft like everything else I write, so i hope u enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: Jeremy and Michael, playing video games (Briefly) and cuddling in a companionable silence.





	Oh, Turpentine Erase Me Whole

"Put it back." Jeremy grumbles, smooshing his palm into Michael's mouth.

Michael puts his tongue back in his mouth, but as soon as Jeremy's attention is back on the TV he sticks it back out. Take that, Jeremiah.

Behind them, his tail lashes out as he leans forward. So _close _-__

"Gah, Michael!" Jeremy shouts. Michael looks over, reflexively pausing the game. Jere's got his tail halfway wrapped around his hand, protecting his face from being hit. In his grip, the tip of it twists lazily.

"Sorry, dude," Michael says, ignoring the urge to purr as Jeremy opens his fingers to let his tail twist between them. "You know it has a life of its own."

Jeremy huffs, letting the appendage slip from his hands. Michael stifles a disappointed whine. C'mon, Mell, get your ass together.

The full moon beams in from the open window, a faint breeze circling through the room every once and a while. Jeremy had offered a game of Mario Kart to distract him from the pull of the sea- and it'd worked, briefly, before they'd distracted each other with Michael's tail.

The pull nearly takes him out of his beanbag with its next ebb, and Michael recoils from the pain of it, hunching deeper into his hoodie. Jeremy looks at him apologetically, wrapping a hand around his friend's upper arm and pulling him close.

Michael goes, unresisting, meaning that Jeremy puts a little too much force into his tug, making Michael's cheek land solidly on his shoulder.

Michael nuzzles, briefly, into Jeremy's shoulder. The dragon in his ribs thinks ' _yes perfect_ ,' and Michael is content to second it and leave it there until Jeremy tentatively weaves a hand into Michael's hair.

 ** _'EVEN BETTER'_** , says his dragon, purring. Michael feels it kickstart in his own chest, and he slumps further into Jeremy's side.

And off his beanbag.

It's not a far fall, but he twists, ending up face up on Jeremy's lap, one wing crumpled uncomfortably underneath him and the other pressed into Jeremy's legs. "You okay?" Jeremy asks, one hand dangling awkwardly in the air.

Michael blinks away the hearts in his eyes. "Perfect, Mahal."

Jeremy flushes, blinking. But he's also got his other hand back in Michael's hair, and Michael misses it with his eyes closed in pleasure.

The purr kicks back up after a second, but Michael doesn't pay it any attention. Michael lifts himself up, briefly, to fix his wing, but then plops right back down, sticking his tongue out again.

Jeremy pokes him. "Put it back," he demands.

Michael whines but obliges, wiggling to knock his bean bag away so he can stretch out. Frowns. "Nope."

"Nope?" Jeremy questions, hand paused in his petting of Michael's hair.

"Nope. This is no good for cuddling," Michael says, regretfully getting up and offering Jeremy a hand up. Jeremy takes it, and Michael pulls him in close, purposefully pulling too hard to make his boyfriend impact into his chest.

His wings come around them like a cocoon, and Michael thinks he could stay here forever, with Jeremy in front of him, the full moon at his back. His Moon and Sea. Kanyang buwan, kanyang dagat.

But it's stupidly late,- even before Jeremy cheated and started petting him with his stupid magic hands- verging on almost 4 A.M., and even if they don't have school in the morning, Nanay is _definitely_  going to kill them both.

Michael must hesitate too long, because Jeremy goes up on his tiptoes, kissing Michael lightly on the chin. Michael melts, leaning all his weight on Jeremy and pressing his face into Jeremy's neck.

They get into bed without a word, subtly arranging themselves so Michael gets the brunt of the moon to the face, how he likes it; Jeremy ends up half on Michael's chest, head pillowed on his left shoulder where he can hear Michael's heartbeat and let it lull him to sleep.

-

Michael is deep and warm, lulled by the slow susurrus of the currents flowing about him. _Ang kanyang buwan_ shines above him, full and singing softly, and Michael shifts, subtly, muscles bunching as he prepares to leap and-

And?

The light from his moon fades and is gone, leaving Michael alone in the dark.

Where is Jeremy?

A loud bang startles him awake, reaching for the warm body that should be beside him.

The sheets are empty, warm but cooling fast. Michael jerks upright, groping for his glasses on the bedside table. "Jere?" He asks, squinting in the early morning light.

It's just after dawn, lighting Michael's empty room in barely-there pinks and purples. He shivers, gathering his duvet around his shoulders. His wings tuck up close to his shoulder blades.

His bedroom door is open, though the house beyond it is still and dark. "Jeremy?" Michael calls again, peering around the doorframe.

Nobody.

Michael pulls the blanket a bit tighter around his shoulders. He doesn't want to yell again, in case he wakes up his parents, but Jeremy couldn't have gotten far, right?

The light in the bathroom isn't on, so Michael goes downstairs, ducking around corners to check in the living room and kitchen, and even double-checking the basement.

No Jeremy.

Michael's about to give up and go back upstairs to just text Jeremy asking where he is when he notices the front door is open.

Jeremy wouldn't go outside, would he? It's- well, it's not _freezing_ , but it's cool enough that Jeremy, clad just in one of Michael's t-shirts and his boxers, would certainly feel a chill.

But there he is, sitting on the porch swing with his knees drawn up to his chin, staring out into the early morning.

"Jere? Mahal, what are you doing out here?" Michael asks, stepping out onto the porch.

Jeremy startles upright, blinking into focus. "Michael, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing dude, what the fuck," Michael insists, sitting down next to Jeremy, setting the swing in motion slightly. He reaches for Jeremy's hand, flinching at how cold it is. "You're freezing, come here."

Michael drapes the blanket over Jeremy's shoulder, pulling him under his arm. Jeremy's cold, but his skin slowly warms under Michael's touch, and Jeremy slouches into it, tucking his head under Michael's chin.

They stare out into the yard in silence for a few minutes. Jeremy doesn't answer Michael's question, but he will, in his own time.

Sure enough, as two birds land in the yard to peck for their breakfast, Jeremy speaks up. "I just- had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was just- lonely."

Michael hums, tightening his grip on Jeremy's shoulders. "Yo-you'll never fly away, right?" Jeremy asks, not looking away from the yard. Michael glances down at him, suddenly understanding. He feels his face soften.

"Never," he promises, pressing a kiss to the top of Jeremy's head.

Michael doesn't know how long they stay out there, watching the sun rise the rest of the way while the swing sways slowly beneath them, but it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Steam-Powered Giraffe's "Honeybee"!!! 
> 
> I hope u guys like it! 
> 
> I'm a multi-fandom blog @cadelnicolekatieandcamille on tumblr!


End file.
